Maximum Ride Crossovers with Harry Potter
by Bookits
Summary: Okay this is my 2nd Harry Potter crossover. This time The Death Eaters find the flock. Can they be saved? Read and find out. I AM SO SORRY! I FEEL REALLY BAD BUT I AM PUTTING THIS STORY UP FOR ADOPTION, MORE INFO INSIDE! ONCE AGAIN! I AM SO SORRY!
1. Chapter 1

MAXIMUM RIDE MEETS HARRY POTTER-

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE THINGS THAT YOU RECONISE FROME OTHER STORIES!! I ONLY OWN THE PLOT!!

MAX:17

FANG:17

IGGY:17

NUDGE:14?

GAZZY:11

ANGEL:9

TOTAL:NOT IN HERE

Chapter 1

"Fang thanks for helping me with the escape." I told Fang after the younger ones had fallen asleep. Ok just to brief you in on a couple of things we, the flock, have just escape from the School-again. We had been there for about three years. All of us have gotten new powers. Fang can now shape shift, and has night vision. Iggy can now see, is an allonionest, and can see through soiled object. Nudge can tell if someone is telling the truth, super scream, and can do anything that involve emotions. Gazzy can control the four different elements, and ice. Angel can make things move with her hands and she can talk to animals. And me, well let me cut the list shorter, I have all the powers that anyone can think of. No one can get through my mental and physical shields, but no one can keep me out. Why?, you may ask that I have all those powers, it is because the school had managed to test every test they had on me. Also we all can turn invisible and put up mental and physical shields. Fang just nodded in response. "Hey, Fang can you have first watch tonight?" I asked sounding tired. A flash of surprise crossed his eyes but he said "Sure." So I went to go to sleep next to Angel when Jeb said _Max tell Fang to put up both of the shields tonight._

_Fine Jeb, I will._

"Fang put up both of the shields, okay? '_Dad' _told me to tell you." Fang nodded in response again. I only stayed up until I was sure that Fang had put up the shields. Then I floated into peaceful unconsciousness. Then after what felt like mere minutes, I woke to someone kicking me awake. I woke up instantly. And after I saw what had surrounded us, was so glade that I had listened to what Jeb said last night, for once.

_Why, thanks Max. Well, about what you just said. _

_JEB who the hell are this people!! _I felt Jeb flinch at my cruse word. Hey, I was very whacked out, so get use to it.

_Jeb? How did you know that these people were going to be here??_

_Hey! All I knew was that something powerful was coming, but compared to you the leader of this lot is a weakling!_

_Why do you sound excited? And what leader?! I want answers Now, JEB!! _

_I have my reasons for being happy._

_You still haven't answered my question! WHAT LEADER!!_

_No comment..._

_Jeb, you are __**such**__ a child at the most important of times._

And of course, no answer. What is a child like me to do? Well, considering the situation, kicking butt is the answer.

In my head I yelled to the others (who are still asleep, except Fang) _GET UP NOW!! THERE IS DANGER. _After they still hadn't woken up I yell to them in my head. WAKE THE HELL UP YOU BABIES!! How the Flock knows when I'm pissed off is when I cruse in front of them. Well, that finally got them up. And about time too. They jumped at least a foot and a half when they got their rude awakening. Angel looked at me reading my mind and hearing my most recent conversation with Jeb. I told Angel, Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, and Nudge to put their most powerful powers into my shield, we were going to have a barbecue. After they had done what I told them to do I added electricity, fire, and lightning into my shield. Then I suddenly blasted my shield so that it was 2 miles in diameter. It was so fun to see all those Death Eaters, at least that's what they call themselves, shoot backwards and burn up in flames. I was very proud of me and my flock. No one sneeks up on us without getting payback!

**A/N: Please review!!**


	2. AN: SORRY! Please read!

Author's Note- SORRY PLEASE READ!!!

12-05-08

Sorry that I have NOT updated any of my stories so far...please forgive me? It is kind of crazy at my house, so I WILL ONLY BE UPDATING chapters to _Twilight To The Maximum Ride_. When I have finished it only then I will move on to another story that I need to finish. And I KNOW that my writing is amateurish _because_ I am only 13!! My birthday was on 10-24-08 So SOR-RY! Thanks for reviewing!! I give you all cookies!!


	3. AN: MUST READ ABOUT THE Story

**A/N: I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (5X) SORRY!!!! **

**I have decided to put this story, _Maximum Ride Crossovers With Harry Potter_ up for adoption, other wise i would delete this story. I have decided to work on some other ideas that have been raging around in my mind..... SORRY!**

**_INSTRUCTIONS_: I will have people who WANT to adopt it PM me with why they would like to continue this story for the readers. They will also write the "next" chapter for _Maximum Ride Crossovers With Harry Potter_. The person who I think should finish this story will be PMed by me, BOOKITS, and announced in the next Author's Note. **

**Thank you. You all do not know how much it hurts me to let this story go. But I NEED to let go and do other stories. **

**Again thank you all for reviewing! And I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (23x) SORRY!!!!**

**Please forgive me?!?!?!?!?!**


End file.
